Giving up!
by Taviabeta-Primavera
Summary: Alice bingung,dia benar-benar menyayangi kedua orang itu. Tetapi, ia tetap harus memilih satu bukan?   SPECIAL FICT FOR SIEBTEGLOXINIA BIRTHDAY! My first PH #OneShot


**Fanfict pertama Tavi di Pandora Hearts, and... THIS IS IT!**

**"GIVING UP"**

**Fandom : Pandora Hearts**

**Special for : SIEBTEGLOXINIA**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : OOC SANGAAT, tak luput dari kata GALAU, Typo(s)**

"WOOI BUNGANYA TAROH DISINI"

"PITANYA ITU DIRAPIHKAN DONG!"

"MAKANANNYA ADA DIMANAAA?"

"PAKE BAJUNYA YANG FORMAL DONG!"

Wah, ada apakah gerangan? Dipagi yang sunyi, tentram dan damai tiba-tiba muncul teriakan-teriakan yang tidak mengenakan pendengaran telinga?

"Hei anak-anak, Eida datangnya masih lama. Tidak udah tergesa-gesa" terdengar suara paman Oscar

Semuanya langsung diam.

Echo dan Lily yang sedang menghiasi ruangan dengan pita memandang Oscar dengan pandangan datar –tanpa ekspresi-. Liam dan Reo yang sedang menyiapkan jamuan makan untuk para tamu terdiam. Sedangkan Vincent dan Lotti yang sedang menyiapkan bunga memandang heran pada paman gila yang satu itu *digampar paman Oscar*

"AKU MAU DIAPAKAAAAAAAN!"

NGEK

Semuanya langsung menatap kearah suara tersebut. Ternyata disana ada Alice. Tunggu, lalu mengapa Alice berteriak? Wah, ternyata dia sedang diseret oleh nona Pejuang Cinta (re: Sharon) ke kamar untuk… mengganti bajunya dengan gaun yang formal. Semuanya bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Dari pakaian rumah yang dikenakan Alice, dan juga seringaian Sharon.

"KENAPA KALIAN BERHENTI HAAAAH!" teriak sang komando yang sedari tadi berteriak, Alyss Baskerville.

Karena teriakan komandannya, semua orang itu langsung melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda.

Paman Oscar hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

Ternyata anak-anak ini sedang mempersiapkan kepulangan Eida Vessalius dari negeri antah berantah.

"VINCENT! BUNGANYA JANGAN BERWARNA HITAM!"

"LILY! PITANYA KURANG TINGGI!" *ini ngasih pengarahan apa ngejek….*

"OIYA! REO TOLONG SEMBUNYIKAN SEMUA PERSEDIAAN DADING!"

"HEY SHARON! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA SAUDARA KEMBARKUU!"

"Sudahlah, aku serahkan semuanya pada mereka, walaupun.. aku sendiri kurang yakin dengan hasil kerjanya" ucap Oscar sambil tersenyum miris. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hasil kerja anak-anak itu untuk pesta Eida

BRAK!

Suara pintu menutup keras.

"SHARON! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAAAH!" jerit Alice.

Orang yang dipanggil tetap diam. Dia tidak mempedulikan jeritan temannya itu. dia terus menyisir, menguncir, mengepang dan lainya pada rambut Alice.

"SHARON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN!" jerit Alice sekali lagi. Dengan volume yang lebih keras tentunya.

"Sayaang, aku hanya merapikan rambutmu saja. Tenanglah. Kau pasti akan terlihat sangaaaat cantik!" ucap Sharon dengan yakinnya.

"Ta-tapi…"

BRET!

"… apw pampauapaupauunn"

"Apa adikku? Em.. kau mau di make up juga? Boleh-boleh, kakak Sharon kan baik!" ucap Sharon sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kalian tau? pada saat itu Sharon langsung mengambil lakban, menempelkan pada mulut Alice baru mengguntingnya. Sungguh ''baik'' sekali dia.

"!#$%^&*("

"Lananana…"

"%#^#!$%*"

"Budududubidaaam"

"%$&*!MMMMMM#$%^&*("

"SYALALALALALAAAA"

#^#!$%*"ng mengambil lakban, menempelkan pada mulut Alice baru mengguntingnya. sungguh yang lain

Oke kita skip bagian ini-,-

"TARAAA! Sudah selesai!" seru Sharon kegirangan.

Ia lalu membuka lakban yang menutup mulut adik kesayangannya.

"KYAAAA SHARONNN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN ASDFGHJKL…."

Sharon hanya menutup telinganya.

"haaah.. haah.. hahh"

"sudah?" tanyanya.

"BELOOOM! KAU TAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? ITU BISA MEMBUATKU KEHA… #$%^"

Sharon menutup telinganya lagi.

"huhh.. haah.. huft…"

"kali ini sudah?" tanyanya lagi.

"iya." Jawab Alice sekenanya. Sudah kehabisan tenaga rupanya.

Sharon menghadapkan Alice ke arah cermin. Bisa dilihat bagaimana penampilannya saat itu.

Rambutnya dikuncir satu. Bagian kanan dan kirinya dikepang kecil. Rambutnya sangat rapi. Berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Dan make up Alice, terlihat natural.

Alis matanya terlihat lebih tebal, bulu matanya lebih lentik, blush on di pipinya membuatnya nampak merona. Jangan lupakan lipgloss pink yang menempel pada bibirnya. Semakin membuat keanggunan dalam diri seorang Alice.

'I-ini aku? Mengapa Sharon melakukan ini semua padaku? Baik sekali dia.' itu adalah kata pertama yang terlintas dibenak Alice.

Tetapi kata selanjutnya ialah..

'TAPI KENAPA SHARON SAMPAI ME-LAKBAN MULUTKU!'

"nah, aku membawamu kesini, mendandanimu itu untuk membantumu mencari prince charming yang mungkin saja datang ke pesta Eida ini, jadi kau harus berdandan dengan cantiknya!" jelas Sharon.

"aku.. t-tidak m-mau dandan!" seru Alice.

'tak ku sangka, ternyata tenaganya masih ada juga. Jadi aku harus menggunakan rencana Z!' pikir Sharon.

"Jadi, KAMU TIDAK MAU AKU DANDANI HEH?" seru Sharon. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam harisen kesayangannya.

"A-aku hanya tak…"

"OOH, kamu.. TIDAK MENURUTI PERINTAHKU HAH?"

'Sialan! Ternyata kesangarannya sangat hebat! (?) aku harus menjalankan rencana X!" pikir Alice.

"Kak Sharon… Aku minta maaf…" ucap Alice lembut dengan puppy eyesnya.

Deg.

Mendadak Sharon berhenti berwajah sangar.

'Berhasil' pikir Alice

Dalam hati, Alice sudah mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia berpikir bahwa menakhlukan Sharon sangat mudah. Tetapi ternyata semua itu hanya sandiwara belaka.

"Kau pikir bisa membuatku luluh, adik manis?" ucap Sharon sambil menyeringai.

"A-aku…"

"kau mau menurutiku kan?"

Dengan terpaksa *diharisenSharon* Alice mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"nah, sekarang kamu diam. Aku akan mamadukan rambutmu dengan gaun yang kemarin aku beli~ hohoho" ucap Sharon sambil membawa 10 tas shopping.

Alice hanya bisa ber jaw-dropped ria.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"hem.. nyam nyam nyam.. daging.. kau sangat enaaak!"

"Hei Alice sayang? Bangun…" ucap Sharon lembut.

Ternyata dari tadi Alice tertidur.

"Alice.. bangun" ucap Sharon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Alice.

GREP!

"Ah! Ini dia dagingku.. eem…"

Ternyata tangan Sharon dianggap daging oleh Alice. Tangannya dipeluk erat, seakan-akan kalau ada celah sedikit daging itu bisa lepas.

"A-alice! Itu tanganku! Bukan daging!" seru Sharon. Kesabarannya mulai hilang.

"Daging… nyamm.."

"Grr.."

PLAAAAAK!

Harisen Sharon meluncur tepat pada tangan Alice.

"HAAAH KEBAKARAN! DAGINGKU MANA DAGINGKUUU!" jerit Alice.

"HEEEI! Tidak ada kebakaran Alice!" jawab Sharon sambil memandang Alice jengkel.

Jawaban dari gadis itu hanya mulutnya yang mementuk huruf 'O'

"jadi, inilah hasil kerjaku selama engkau tetidur pulaaas" seru Sharon bangga sambil memperlihatkan gaun merah-hitam itu pada Alice.

Jangan kalian kira Sharon membuatnya. Dia hanya mencarinya, dari sekian banyak gaun yang ada di tas belajaannya ( 1 tas kita-kira ada 5 gaun. 10 tas jadi ada berapa gaun hayoo..) tapi karena tasnya memang banyak, jadi dia butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mendapatkan gaun yang cocok bagi Alice.

"Ayo sana coba-coba! Sekalian dengan sepatunya, dan jangan lupa nih hiasannya!" ucap Sharon sambil mendorong Alice masuk ke ruang ganti dan menyondorkan apa saja yang akan dikenakannya.

"I-iya" jawab Alice malas.

5 menit kemudian

"ARGH! INI BAGAIMANA CARA MEMAKAINYAA!"

8 menit kemudian

Kreek…

"S-sobek…"

15 menit kemudian

Sraaaak!

Dari tempat ganti baju itu, munculan seorang gadis cantik berbalutkan gaun berwarna dasar merah . gaunnya seperti gaun Sleeping Beauty –Princess Aurora- dengan kerah yang lebar memperlihatkan tengkuknya. Bedanya, kerah ini berkerut,dan berwarna hitam. Ada beberapa pita di gaun itu, yang juga berwarna hitam. Dengan rumbai-rumbai hitam pula.

'Sangat.. sebentar, ada yang janggal. Rumbai-rumbai di bagian ujung bawah gaun itu terlihat miring… hem, tapi tak apalah. Tetap cantik!' pikir Sharon.

Sedangkan sepatunya, menggunakan high heels berwarna putih. Hiasannya menggunakan bando berpita berwarna putih, anting perak, dan kalung elmo yang lucu.

"Sempurna.." ucap Sharon sebagai penanggung jawab. *kayak pesulap itu lho*

"T-tapi.."

"Bagus kan?"

"… I-iya cuma.."

"Cantik kok"

".. h-hanya saja.."

"IMUT!"

"SHARON! AKU MAU BICARAA!"

CTAR!

Hening.

BRAK!

CRAK CRAK CRAK!

Tara… tanpa diduga Cheshire –dalam bentuk kucing- datang dengan urak-urakan masuk dan langsung mencakar apapun yang berwarna mencolok di ruangan itu. Dan sayangnya, merah. Warna mencolok itu langsung saja ada di depan pintu dan …. Gaun Alice… robek.

"CHESHIRE! KAU DIMANA?" seru Alyss

"Meow…"

"Ah! Kau disini kucing manis! Sejak ada isu kebakaran itu kalau ada yang bersuara keras sakitmu langsung kambuh ya? Hem, sepertinya mau harus ku baca ke dokter hewan secepat mungkin. Eh? Hei Alice! Kau can…. tik!" ucap Alyss yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggendong Cheshire.

Tak ada yang tau maksudnya memuji atau mengejek.

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup lagi.

"hiks.. hiks.. g-gaun ku.. aku pasti akan terlihat konyol.. hiks… HUAAA"

"cup cup cup.. tenang sayaang, yang robek hanya bagian paha ke bawah kok! Mau aku benerin? Atau mau gaun baru? Masih ada 49 gaun lagi" ucap Sharon berusaha menghibur Alice.

"A-aku maunya y-yang ini HUAAAA" sifat kekanak-kanakan Alice mulai keluar.

"iya-iya cup cup cup.. mau aku benerin kan? Ganti baju dulu deh nanti aku benerin" ucap Sharon halus.

Kalau sudah mulai soal menangis, Sharon lah ahlinya untuk menenangkan orang tersebut.

Alice menurut.

Greeeet

Ctak

Krieet

"TADAAA.. coba kamu pakai Alice!"

Alice menurut. Sepertinya Ia galau karena gaunnya robek.

5 menit kemudian

SRAAK!

Dari tirai itu munculah seorang gadis manis, sama cantiknya dengan yang sebelumnya. Gaunnya juga masih sama, hanya saja kali ini gaunnya lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya.

"Manis…" ucap Sharon

"Nona? Nona dimana?" ucap suara seorang laki-laki.

"AH! Itu suara Break! Aku keluar yaa Alice!"

"T-tapi a-aku.. aku tidak cocok menggunakan gaun ini… aku tidak cantik.A-aku.."

"Who says, Who says you're not perfect, Who says you're not worth it, Who says you're the only one that hurting! Trust me that's the price of beauty! Who says you're not pretty, Who says you're not beautiful. Who says.."

BLAM!

"HAH! Itu tadi suara Sharon?"

Tak lama kemudian Alice tersenyum.

"terima kasih.. Sharon"

#Tavia#

Setelah Sharon keluar, Alice juga keluar dari ruangan biadap itu dengan anggunnya dia berjalan sampai…

BRAK!

"Aw!"

"M-maaf nona. Anda tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap seorang lelaki sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Alice yang menunduk.

Ketika mata keduanya bertemu, mereka terkejut bukan main.

"Alice?"

"Em.. ya? Kenapa Oz?" tanya Alice pada lelaki itu.

Tetapi Alice tidak melihat mata Oz. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau… cantik" ucapnya dengan sangat jujur.

"Hah?"

Alice langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke mata lelaki itu. Mencari kebohongan yang mungkin tersembunyi di matanya.

Tetapi sayangnya lelaki itu jujur.

"Ah.. terima kasih" jawab Alice sambil tersipu malu.

Kemudian Ia berdiri. Keduanya diam, sampai Oz membuka pembicaraan.

"em, Alice apakah kau melihat Gilbert? Dia hilang sejak tadi. Aku mencarinya tapi tidak menemukan orang itu" pinta Oz

"Ohh, okay. Ku bantu" ucap Alice sambil berlalu pergi.

Oz hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

#Tavia#

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki gadis mungil itu menggema di lorong yang besar ini.

'Huh! Kemana sih Kepala Rumput Laut sialan itu? Dia tidak tau apa kepergiannya itu membuat sebagian orang yang tidak ada hubungan dengan kepergiannya menjadi terlibat? Kalau saja bukan karena Oz yang memintaku, aku pasti tidak akan mencari Rumput Laut itu!' rutuk Alice dalam hati.

Setiap ruangan di lorong itu Ia tengok. Sampai pada ruangan perpustakaan…

"WOOI KEPALA RUMPUT LAUT SIALAN! Dicari Oz!" seru Alice.

Untung saja di dalam perpustakaan itu hanya ada Gilbert. Kalau saja ramai, mungkin dia sudah diberi ratusan 'hussst' oleh penghuni perpustakaan itu.

"Iya, iya. Sabar dong kelinci bo…"

Ucapan Gilbert terpotong ketika Ia melihat kearah orang yang meneriakinya.

Gilbert melihat Alice dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

'Pasti Ia akan memujiku seperti yang Oz lakukan!' pikir Alice.

"Kau…. aneh"

JLEB!

"Pakaianmu tidak seperti biasanya. Kau terlihat… menggelikan"

JLEB!

JLEB!

"Seharusnya kau menggunakan pakaian biasamu saja. Lebih tertutup dan sopan! Jadi tidak banyak orang yang 'ingin' padamu. Mengerti?" perintahnya.

JLEB!

Sh*t! Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Alice tidak seperti kenyataannya. Gilbert bukan memujinya. Tapi mengejeknya dan jangan lupa, dia juga menasihatinya seperti anak kecil saja.

Alice tidak terima.

'Memang apa salahnya denganku? Bukankah aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi berbeda? Apa itu… salah?' pikir Alice.

Gilbert yang tau mimik wajah Alice berubah mencoba untuk bertanya.

"H-hei? Kau kenapa Bodoh?"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bukannya dijawab, pertanyaannya malah diabaikan oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu berlari menjauhi lelaki itu.

"H-HEI ALICE!" seru pemuda itu.

"Sial"

#Tavia#

Alice akhirnya berlari sampai menuju taman dibelakang mansion Vessalius.

Alice POV's

K-kenapa Gil begitu padaku? Padahal kan aku hanya ingin berubah lebih baik. Aku h-hanya ingin terlihat cantik…

Hiks..

A-apa apaan ini cairan panas dipipiku. Hah? Aku menangis? Lucu sekali ha-ha-ha.

"I think I'm ugly and no body wants to love me. Just like her I wanna be pretty, I wanna be pretty. Don't lie to my face cuz I know I'm ugly"

"Alice? Kau kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara lembut.

Aku langsung menghapus air mata di pipiku dan membalikan tubuhku.

"Ahh, Sharon. Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" ucapku sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Bohong."

HAH? Dia itu peramal, penyihir atau apa sih? Jangan-jangan dia melihat semua kejadian tadi? Tidak.. tidak mungkin lah Alice.

"Aku memang peramal. Oke, sekarang ceritakan padaku!"

Tuh kan…

"Oke aku menyerah" tuturku.

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya pada Sharon, tak ada pilihan lain bukan? Lagi pula sebenarnya aku juga sedikit bingung dan perlu saran dari orang yang lebih bisa mencari solusi.

"h…hahahahahahaha" Sharon tertawa

"S-SHARON! BERHENTI TERTAWA!"

"hik… HAHAHAHA"

Tawa Sharon semakin menjadi-jadi.

CKIIIT!

Kucubit lengannya.

"S-SAKIT ALICE!"

"Lagi pula, kau tidak mau berhenti tertawa sih. Kan tidak ada yang lucu" ucapku sambil menggelembungkan pipiku.

"hehehe.. oke-oke aku berhenti tertawa.. hmph….."

"Sharon, serius! Maksudmu apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Alice, sebenarnya kamu itu tidak peka, bodoh, tolol atau gimana sih?"

BLAAAAM!

"AKU TIDAK BODOH, SHARON!" seruku padanya.

"oke-oke. Jadi sebenarnya, dia itu…"

"hm? Ya? Gilbert kenapa?"

"dia menyukaimu BODOH!"

"HAAAAAAH?"

Kau tau? aku benar-benar sangat amat terkejut *lebay*

"Iya. Dia itu memperhatikanmu dan peduli padamu. Bukan kah itu sangat manis!" pekik Sharon.

"Boh…"

"Alice?"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh suara.. suara Gilbert.

Css…

Sudah dipastikan wajahku merona sekarang. Ini gara-gara ucapan Sharon barusan. Lalu sekarang seenaknya saja dia tertawa sambil meninggalkanku bersama…. Gilbert?

"Hei?"

Aku tau dia memanggilku. Tetapi aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Apa kata dunia kalau tau seorang Alice MERONA?

Pluk..

"Hangat.."

Normal POV's

"Hangat kan?" ucap Gilbert sambil tersenyum ke arah Alice.

Ternyata Gil langsung saja melepas jas-nya dan di pakai-kan ke tubuh Alice yang cukup dibilang terbuka itu.

"Ya. Terima kasih" jawab Alice sekenanya.

Dia masih terbayang-bayang perkataan Sharon tadi. Tiba-tiba wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Hn? Kau sakit?" tanya Gilbert

Alice hanya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah. Ayo ke ruang tengah. Eida sudah datang" kata Gilbert pelan.

"Ya" jawab Alice singkat.

#Tavia#

"Hei Oz! tadi kau mencariku?" tanya Gilbert pada Oz

"em? Iya! Tapi sekarang sudah tidak perlu lagi! Tadinya aku ingin kau membantu Lily memasang pita tetapi karena ada Jack, pita itu sudah terpasang hehehe" ucap Oz dengan cengirannya.

"oh iya Gil! Dimana jas mu?"

"em.. itu…."

"MARI KITA SAMBUT ORANG YANG DITUNGGGU-TUNGGU, EIDA VESSALIUS!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang gadis bermata hijau berlajan di atas karpet merah. Gadis itu menggunakan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan dengan syal putih pula. Simpel tetapi tetap anggun. Eida Vessalius.

"EIDAAAA!"

BRUK!

Oz Vessalius, selaku seorang kakak langsung menerjang memeluk adik tersayangnya itu sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Ahahaha kakaak!" seru Eida.

"Siaaal kau Oz!" rutuk seorang lelaki berambut pirang keabu-abuan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghampiri dan menegur Oz, tetapi karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh sahabatnya –Reo- jadi Ia hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Mereka kakak beradik ,Elliot. Wajar kan?" jelas Reo.

Sedangkan dipihak lain ada seorang gadis yang berlari. Gadis dengan jas di gaunnya.

Dibelakangnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Tanpa jas yang menghiasi kemeja putihnya.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Kau… kenapa?" tanya Gilbert pada Alice.

"Aku… aku merasa disini sakit saat melihat Eida berpelukan dengan Oz. Apa sih maksudnya ini? Hiks" jawab Alice sambil menunjuk bagian hatinya.

Gil hanya tersenyum masam.

"Hei Kelinci Bodoh! Itu artinya kau menyukainya! Hahaha, kau tidak peka ya!" seru Gilbert.

"Grr.. JADI KAU MENGEJEKKU HAH RUMPUT LAUT SIALAN!" balas Alice sambil memukul Gilbert.

"H-hei! Sakit tau!"

"HAHAHA~ rasakan! Week!" ucap Alice

Mereka terus bercanda ria sampai akhirnya kelelahan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukai Oz?" tanya Gilbert dengan serius.

"Aku tidak tau"

"kalau kau menyukai seseorang, katakan pada orang itu. Jika tidak, maka suatu saat kau akan menyesal karena tidak mengatakan perasaanmu itu" jelas Gilbert sambil menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu.

"Hei Rumput Laut sialan!"

Gilbert menoleh.

GREP!

Csss…

Wajah Gilbert merona. Alice memeluknya.

"Terima kasih! Tidak ku sangka Rumput Laut sepertimu tau tentang hal yang mendalam seperti itu" ucapnya masih terus memeluk Gil.

'Ya, karena aku juga pernah merasakannya. Tetapi mungkin aku seorang pecundang yang tidak berani mengungkapkannya' batin Gilbert.

Pluk

Pluk

Gilbert membalas pelukan Alice dengan mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

Mereka tersenyum. Lalu Alice pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Alice benar-benar menghilang, Gil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi rasanya begini…"

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan ya, kak?"

"Eh? Eida?"

"Diam-diam merelakan dia untuk orang yang lebih baik, tanpa dia harus tau kita pernah berjuang untuknya" lanjut Eida.

Gilbert hanya tersenyum.

"Kakak terlalu baik. Kenapa kakak tidak terus berjuang saja?"

"Itu karena.. ada orang yang lebih baik menunggunya." Jawab Gil pelan.

"Kak Oz?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Kak, terkadang kita tidak harus mengalah hanya karena tingkatan kita berbeda. Kakak juga ber-hak berjuang untuk orang yang kakak sayangi. Jangan hanya karena kak Oz adalah atasan kak Gilbert, jadi kakak menyerah begitu saja" nasihat Eida dengan berwibawa.

Gilbert terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Eida.

"Eidaaa?" seru Elliot.

"Iyaa Elly. Daah kak Gilbert!"

Eida dan Elliot berjalan bergandengan.

"Eida…" seru Gilbert lirih.

Eida menengok.

"…terima kasih" lanjutnya.

Eida hanya tersenyum. Kemudian Ia lanju berjalan bersama Elliot.

#Tavia#

Esoknya~

BRAAAK!

"WOOI SEMUANYA BANGUN! JANGAN LELEEET!" teriak seorang laki-laki bernama Break.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Oz yang langsung keluar kamar.

"Ayo semuanya semangaaat~"

"Haah? Itu suara Kak Sharon kan?" ucap Eida sambil mencoba berjalan menuruni tangga. *manggil kak gara-gara kena pelet Sharon* -di harisen-

"BERISIK! AKU NGANTUK TAU!" jerit… siapa lagi kalo bukan Alice.

"Em..ada apa sih?" tanya Gilbert yang ternyata sudah turun duluan.

"Begini.. jadi sebenarnya.."

"AYO KITA ADA KAN PESTA KHUSUS BERKUMPULNYA KEMBALI KITA BERSAMA EIDA DI VILLA KAMI!"

Break memotong ucapan Sharon, tanpa Ia ketahui bahaya apa yang akan menyerangnya.

SEEET!

Tatapan tajam Sharon memandang Break seperti memandang mangsanya.

"E-eh.. a-ada yang salah nona Sharon?" tanya Break seakan-akan dia tidak tau apa kesalahannya.

PLAK!

BRUK!

Harisen Sharon berhasil mengambil alih semua kejadian itu. Dengan kecepatan cahaya dan kekuatan superman, harisen itu berhasil menjatuhkan seorang Xerxes Break.

"S-sakit Nona…" keluh Break.

"Itu balasan karena kau menyela ucapanku dan sok tidak tau apa kesalahanmu Xerxes!"

"M-maaf"

Semua orang di sana –minus Sharon dan Break tentunya- tercengang.

'Seperti melihat pasangan suami-istri bertengkar' tutur Oz dalam hati.

"HEH! Siapa yang mengejek-ku dan Break! Mengaku!" seru Sharon seperti kakak kelas yang sedang meng- OSPEK/MOS adik kelasnya.

Semuanya menunduk…

"A-a…."

"HEI SEMUANYAAA~ APA KABAR KALIAN?" tanya seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut gold-nya yang dikepang.

Awalnya Oz ingin mengaku, tetapi karena Jack tiba-tiba datang jadi Ia menyimpan umpatannya dalam hati.

"Eh! Jack! Mana Alyss?" tanya Alice.

"Oh, dia sih ada dihati…"

SREEET!

"AW!"

"Aku disini lice~" jawab Alyss.

"ALYSS LEPASKAN CUBITANMU PADA PERUTKU ITU! SAKIT TAU!" seru Jack.

"Lagian kau…"

"Meow!"

"CHESHIRE!" Eida dan Elliot –yang entah datang dari mana- langsung memeluk Cheshire.

"Meow!"

Sementara Alice menatap Cheshire dengan tatapan membunuh dan Gilbert langsung mundur 4 langkah ke belakang.

"Hei semuanya!"seru Lily, Liam, Lotti, Reo dan Vincent. Echo hanya tersenyum.

"Sebentar… mereka kenapa pada kesini?" tanya Alice.

"HEH KELINCI BODOH! Kau itu memang bodoh ya! Sudah jelas pastinya mereka mau ikut pergi ke villa Sharon dan Break bersama kita!" jelas Gilbert.

"Ya sudah! Lalu apa maksudmu mengatai aku BODOH heh RUMPUT LAUT SIALAN!" rutuk Alice.

"AKU TIDAK MEGATAI ATAU MENGEJEKMU YA! It's a fact, bro." ucap Gilbert santai.

"TAPIKAN…"

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam, memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan malas.

Sudah biasa.

Skip time!

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke villa Sharon dan Break. Villa itu sangaat megah! Pemandangan disekitar villa itu juga sangat indah. Karena villa tersebut berada di dekat pantai, jadi dengan mudah kita bisa menuju pantai itu.

"Waaah indahnya"

"Em… angin-nya semilir"

"Suara ombaknya merdu"

Itu adalah kebanyakan komentar dari pada wanita.

Sedangkan komentar dari pada pria-nya… ya seperti ini.

"Eh! Ada ikan hiu nya engga sih di dalem airnya?"

"Wihh sepi cocok buat pacaran nih!"

"Pohon beringin-nya gede-gede. Jangan-jangan ada yang nungguin…"

Yah begitulah mereka. Yang wanita cantik dan romantis. Sedangkan yang pria kebanyakan selengean dan aneh.

"Oiya! Kita akan mengadakan pesta barbeque lho!" ucap Sharon sambil melotot kearah Break supaya ucapannya kali ini tidak di potong.

"Tapi tempatnya dimana?" tanya Lily.

Kalau di halaman villa ini pasti tidak boleh oleh nyai Sharon, karena banyak sekali bunga kesukaannya ditanam di sini. Masa iya dia akan membiarkan bunga itu merasakan asap dari makanan yang dibakar oleh anak-anak biadap itu. *ditonjok semuanya*

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan-nya di atas pohon? Kan asik nanti ada uji nyali-nya!" usul Vincent dan diberi sambutan tatapan aneh oleh semua orang yang hadir –tidak termasuk Echo-

"Di halaman villa sajaa!" usul Lotti dan langsung di death glare oleh Sharon sendiri.

"Di tengah laut saja! Sekalian memancing~" usul Reo.

"Reo… kau itu sering baca buku, tetapi kepintaran-mu biasa-biasa saja ya…" seru Jack dan langsung di pelototi oleh Elliot selaku sahabat Reo.

"KAU MAU MENGEJEK SAHABATKU HAH!" seru Elliot

"Elly, sudah!" ucap Eida sambil memeluk Elliot.

"Aaaah… So sweet~" ucap Alyss.

"DIA TIDAK BER-HAK!"

"SUDAAAAH~ kalian berisik sekali sih!" cela Alice.

"Meow!"

"KYAAA! KUCING!" seru Gilbert yang langsung bersembunyi dibalik Oz.

"Cheshire.. shoo-shoo!" ucap Oz.

"TAPI DIA TIDAK BOLEH MENGEJEK SAHABATKU!" Elliot masih terus saja membela Reo. Padahal dia sedang bermain tebak-tebakan dengan Lily.

"Hari.. hari apa yang ganas?"

"Harimau dong!" jawab Lily.

!##$%*&)^$

Semuanya terus berbicara, mengomel, bermain, bercanda dan belajar(?) sampai sebuah suara masuk ke dalam lubang telinga mereka.

"Menurut Echo, lebih baik di dekat pantai saja mengadakan-nya supaya sejuk" usul Echo yang dari tadi diam.

Hening.

"IDE BAGUS!" seru Alyss.

"HEI! LEBIH BAIK KITA MENGADAKAN BARBEQUE-AN NYA DI DEKAT PANTAI! KAN ASIK! SEJUK PULA!" usul Liam.

Krik

Krik

"Memang kami akan mengadakannya di dekat pantai" jawab Gil.

JEDER!

"Ternyata pintar-pintar kau telmi ya" tambah Break.

JEDER!

JEDER!

"Liam mengikuti Echo" ucap Echo datar.

BRUK!

Liam pingsan.

"Dia aneh" ucap Lily.

"Baru sadar?" tanya Break dengan pandangan kasihan pada Liam.

Malamnya~

"Lotti!SIAPKAN PANGGANGANNYA! JANGAN LUPA CUCI DULU!"

"Roger!"

"LIAAAAM CUCI DAGINGNYA SAMPAI BER-SIH!"

"Roger! Siap!"

"BREAK DAN VINCENT! MENCUCI UDANG DAN IKANNYA YANG BENER! SAMPE MASIH ADA YANG KOTOR… AWAS!"

"Roger~"

"LEMAS SEKALI SIH!"

"ROGER!"

"E-eh.. GILBERT! JAGAIN ALICE! JANGAN SAMPE DIA NGAMBIL SEMUA PERSEDIAAN DAGING!"

"Roger Komandan!"

"EIDA DAN ECHO… SIAPKAN PIRING DAN GELAS DENGAN BENAR!"

"Roger!"

"REO! MASAK DENGAN BENAR YA! BUMBUNYA YANG PAS!"

"Roger!"

"OZ! SIAPKAN TEMPAT DUDUK DAN MEJA YA!"

"Roger Lyss!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU!"

"SIAP KOMANDAN!"

"Jack-ku sayaaang~ siapkan gelas, sendok dan garpunya yaaa~"

"Tentu sayaaang~"

"OIYA! Cheshire! JAGA IKAN-IKANNYA SUPAYA TIDAK DIMAKAN 2 BERANDAL ITU YAA!"

"Meow!"

"Ish! Masa iya Alyss lagi yang menjadi komandan!" ucap Lotti.

"Iya, tau tuh!" keluh Liam.

"EHM…"

"Terus ya, hanya Jack yang diperintah dengan lembut. Sedangkan yang lain? Beeh" ucap Break.

"Iya! Kejam sekali! Kalau sa—"

SRAK!

"Kalian membicarakan siapa heh?" bisik Sharon sambil menggenggam harisennya dan juga memotong ucapan Vincent.

"T-tidak kok nona" jawab Break pelan.

"I-iya bukan siapa-siapa" tambah Vincent.

"OKE! Disini aman Lyss!" seru Sharon ke Alyss yang sedang berdiri di atas batu memperhatikan sekitar tempat makan.

"SIP! Terima kasih Sharon karena telah membantuku mengawasi anak-anak yang jauh dari jangkauanku! Kau sangat baik~" ucap Alyss.

"Ya. Tentu" balas Sharon sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya dengan komando Alyss semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Yang lain sedang duduk manis menanti koki Reo memasak makanan tersebut.

Karena tidak sabar menunggu….

"Hei Alice!" bisik Oz pada Alice tentunya.

"Yaa? Kenapa Oz-kun?" tanya Alice dengan… err sedikit manja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan hm? Dan.. terima kasih mau memanggilku dengan embel-embel –kun!" seru Oz sambil tetap berbisik.

"AYO!" Alice langsung berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Oz.

Oz hanya tersenyum.

"H-hei kalian! Kamu ke…"

Terlambat.

Gilbert terlambat bertanya. Mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hhhh… menghawatirkan!" keluh Gilbert sambil berlalu mengikuti jejak keduanya.

#Tavia#

Ketika Gilbert mulai dekat jaraknya dengan Oz dan Alice…

"H…"

… Gilbert tidak jadi berbicara, kenapa?

Pemandangan di depannya membuat mulutnya diam seribu bahasa.

Oz menggandeng tangan Alice dengan mesra. Itu belum cukup. Alice yang tersenyum bahagia langsung terdiam ketika Oz mengecup kening Alice.

Gilbert langsung tersenyum masam. Dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan langsung menuju pantai untuk menenangkan diri.

Di pantai

'Haah.. aku sudah tau kalau aku tidak akan bisa memperjuang-kan ini semua. Semuanya sudah berakhir sia-sia. Biarkan dia bahagia. Ya. Kau harus merelakannya pergi… Gilbert.' Pikir Gilbert.

"Aku menyerah" ucapnya pelan.

"Bodoh."

Gilbert menoleh.

"Semudah itu-kah seorang laki-laki menyerah? Hanya karena perasaan-nya yang tak terbalaskan? Lucu sekali"

"Echo? Ha-ha. Kau memang benar. Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang masalahku bukan?" kata Gilbert pada Echo yang langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tau. Alice? Rasanya sakit, bukan? Terkadang kita memang harus merasakan sakit." Jelas Echo dengan tampangnyayang masih datar.

"Oh ya?" tanya Gilbert sambil tersneyum.

Echo hanya mengangguk.

Hening.

"It's my mistake for not making you love me more"

"It's my mistake for loving you more than you love me"

"Hei! Kau tau, Echo?"

Gilbert kaget. Karena ucapannya yang pertama dilanjutkan oleh gadis pendiam itu.

"Ya. Tentu. Arti sebuah lagu untuk orang yang patah hati, isn't it?"

"Hahahaha… baguslah. Aku mempunyai teman yang bernasib sama denganku" ucap Gilbert sambil tertawa hambar.

"It's my mistake for not making you love me as much as I wanted you to" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.." tawa mereka bersama.

'Aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya' pikir Gilbert.

"Jadi, jangan merasa sendirian. Banyak yang merasakan perasaan yang kau rasakan" ucap Echo sambil memandang indah pantai yang berhias cahaya orange.

Pluk..

Tanagan Gilbert menggenggam tangan Echo yang ada di atas pasir pantai.

Seketika Echo memandang Gilbert.

"Terima kasih. Aku lebih baik sekarang" ucap Gilbert tulus pada Echo, sambil tersneyum tentunya.

"Ya" balas Echo sambil tersenyum pula.

In the same time

"Hei Alice! Aku mau mengambil daging dulu yaa~" ucap Oz yang langsung pergi tanpa meminta persetujuan dari gadis yang tadi ada di sampingnya.

"E-eh ja…"

Tampang Alice seketika berubah menjadi tampang kesal.

"Huh! Sudahlah!" keluhnya.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan saja sendiri" lanjut Alice.

Ketika Ia melewati pantai, Ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Echo. Ya di sedang tersenyum.

Sebentar…

ECHO TERSENYUM?

Wah! Itu adalah suatu keajaiban bagi Alice. Echo kan sangat poker face! Tunggu disebelahnya ada orang. Pemuda. Siapakah di….

"G-gilbert?" tanya Alice.

Jleb!

Tes…

Dia menangis… _lagi_

Hatinya serasa ditusuk jarum. Seharusnya dia tak boleh begini. Dimana Alice yang tegar? Tomboy? Dan seenaknya sendiri itu?

Alice berjalan. Tenaganya tidak cukup untuk berlari. Alice duduk di tepian bukit, dekat pantai. Dan Ia masih bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Kedua orang itu masih terus duduk, tetapi sekarang pegangan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Bukankah aku… menyukai Oz? lalu kenapa rasanyaa…. sakit?" tanya Alice

"Hahahaha… Ihh, Jack bi… Alice? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Alyss.

Alice mengusap air mata di kedua pipinya, lalu menoleh kearah suara kembarannya itu.

"Aku.. aku tidak apa-apa kok, Lyss! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Alice ketika Ia melihat Jack ada bersama Alyss.

"Ohh, biasa. Nga…"

"Cari angin!" potong Alyss sambil sedikit melotot kearah Jack.

"Jack! Jangan meracuni adikku dengan kata-katamu dulu! Dia masih suci tau!" bisik Alyss dengan '''pelan'''.

"Wkwkwk, berarti kamu sudah teracuni dong, Lyss?" tanya Jack sambil tersenyum manis.

"IH! Jack gitu deeh!"

Alice tertawa sendiri melihat kedua pasangan lucu itu.

"Em.. Lyss, Jack…kalian kenapa bisa menjadi pasangan sih? Padahal kan kalian selaalu saja rebut berdua?" tanya Alice.

"Em.. jadi, dulu itu kita emang musuhan Lice! Tapi waktu Jack keluar negeri, aku jadi merasa kosong, bosen, kangen…."

"Dan di negeri antah berantah itu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Akhirnya saat aku pulang…"

"Kami langsung mengatakan perasaan kami. Terlihat sinetron memang, tapi itu nyata" ungkap mereka sambil tersenyum sendiri mengenang masa lalu.

"Oiya, emang apa sih rasanya kalau suka sama seseorang?" tanya Alice polos.

"Kita gabisa jauh dari dia, rasanya seneng ngeliat senyumnya…." Jelas Jack

"Kita bisa ketawa bebas didekatnya, selalu ngerasa ada yang beda kalau gaada dia" tutur Alyss

"Kalau kamu, suka sama siapa Lice?" lanjutnya.

Alice memandang sendu.

"Aku… bingung"

Akhirnya Alice menceritakan semua yang dia rasakan, mulai dari sesi tertabrak Oz sampai dengan dia melihat Gil dan Echo.

"Huft.. jadi, siapa diantara dua orang itu yang paling kamu sayang?"

"Oz"

"Siapa yang bisa bikin kamu nyaman ada didekatnya?"

"Gil.."

#Tavia#

Malamnya, seluruh anggota Pandora pulang dan langsung tidur. Tetapi kata 'tidur' itu hanya berlaku untuk Gilbert dan Alice, karena yang lain sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan acara penyomblangan.

"Hah? Malam-malam gini kenapa kita disuruh kumpul ya?" tanya Reo.

"PADAHALKAN SAHABATKU GA SALAAAH!" penyakit Elliot kambuh.

"ELLY!"

"Ehm.."

"Eh! Kalian liat berita tadi pagi tidak?..."

"DIA TIDAK BERHAK!"

"EHM!"

"pst.. pst.. ketuanya datang"

Hening.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… SAHABATKU TIDAK SALAAAH!"

Krik, krik..

Semuanya menengok kearah suara itu berasal. Elliot Nightray, dia baru sadar kalau kelakuannya telah membuat masalah disini.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa kau disini, Nightray?" tanya sang Komandan.

"Em… memanggilku?"

"BUKAN KAAAU VINCEEEENT!" seru Alyss dengan garang.

"Sudah-sudah… jadi, kita dikumpulkan disini sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Eida

"IYA! Malam-malam pula! Seharusnya kita itu sebagai anak muda yang masih butuh pertumbuhan beristirahat yang ba…. Mphmphmmmm….."

Yak! Akhirnya mulut Lotti dibungkam oleh Break dan… BERHASIL! Dia tidak berbicara lagi.

"Jadi… kita akan melakukan suatu kegiatan, yaitu menjodohkan Alice dan Gilbert.."

"HAAAAAAAA?" jerit semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali Sharon, Break, Alyss, Echo dan Eida.

"DIAM!" teriak sang Komandan yaitu.. you-know-who

Semuanya langsung diam, hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan melakukan ini, yang jadi pencingannya kau, umpannya, em… kamu sajalah ya, lalu begini, nah setelah itu…" jelas Jack dan Break.

-Skiptime

#Tavia#

"Hoaaam~ sudah pagi kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?" tanya Alice pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa sepi sekali ya?' pikir Alice sambil menuruni tangga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

….

Langkahnya terhenti. Sebuah pemandangan membuat bola matanya terpaku. Seorang gadis berbaju biru, Echo, dan seorang lelaki yang disukainya…

"Oz…" bisik Alice

Alice langsung berlari ke tempat Oz dan Echo, di taman belakang villa itu.

Tap

Tap

Semakin dekat

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semakin….

"Ich liebe dich…" bisik Oz di telinga Echo.

"Em.." Echo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, kedua bola mata keduanya beradu satu sama lain.

"AKU BENCI PEMANDANGAN INI!" bisik Alice dengan sangat pelan, lalu dia berlari kearah pantai.

Prok, prok, prok!

"AKTING MU SUNGGUH HEBAT OZ! ECHO!" seru Jack.

"Iya! Tidak ku sangka kalian hebat sekali…" puji Liam.

"Hahaha, iya-iya. Setuju!" tambah Sharon.

Semuanya tertawa di taman itu.

Oz tersenyum masam, pancaran matanya memudar. Dia pergi, hanya Elliot yang menyadari kepergiannya.

AT THE SAME TIME: BEACH

"Haaah~ kenapa aku harus mencari kerang sepagi ini? Sial! Seenaknya saja Break menyuruhku!" keluh Gilbert.

Sambil terus mengeluh, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri. Bola matanya tercekat ketika ia melihat seorang gadis yang selama ini ada dihatinya. Alice.

Gilbert memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei? Ada apa?" tanya Gilbert sambil duduk disamping Alice.

"Eh?" Alice menyeka air matanya.

"Kau.. menangis lagi?"

"Ya! Hehehe, cengeng ya? Oz itu… menyebalkan, selalu saja membuatku merasa…"

"Kenapa?" potong Gilbert.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau hanya memandang Oz saja?" tanya Gilbert sambil memandang bola mata Alice dengan tajam.

"A-apa maksud…"

"Saranghae, Alice"

Deg..

Deg….

Jantung Alice berdetak lebih cepat.

'Tidak pernah seperti ini ketika bersama Oz…' pikir Alice, lalu ia tersenyum.

'Jadi ini maksud Sharon…' lanjutnya.

"Saranghaeyo, Gilbert!" seru Alice sambil tersenyum.

"HEH?" wajah Gilbert memerah.

Perlahan-lahan dengan pasti, jarak duduk mereka mendekat, tangan Gilbert berjalan dipundak Alice lalu…

Grep!

.. ia memeluk Alice.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

Diwaktu yang sama: bukit dekat pantai

Pandangan matanya sendu, sangat sendu. Tetapi ia tersenyum, tersenyum miris sambil memandang kearah seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki yang sekarang resmi menjalin seuah hubungan.

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya kembali memancar, senyumnya juga mulai mengembang. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Hei, berhenti disiu, Elliot!" dengan nada riang Oz menyapa Elliot

"Tuh kan! Lo sedih! Lo ngerasain sakit sendiri gara-gara lo gamau nyakitin orang lain…." Terang Elliot.

"Apa salahnya mengalah untuk sahabat sendiri?"

Keduanya menengok kearah suara itu, Reo.

"Sudahlah Elliot, cepat kembali!" Reo menarik tangan Elliot dengan paksa, lalu menyeretnya menuruni bukit.

"Huh!" Elliot hanya mendengus kesal.

Oz kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke pantai, ia tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum.

"Apa salah aku mengalah untuk Gilbert? Dia sudah sering mengalah untukku. Apakah Alice tidak tahu kalau aku selalu memperhatikannya? Bahkan aku juga memperhatikannya saat ia berada ditaman danerbicara dengan Sharon, Gilbert. Aku hanya ingin sahabatku bahagia, walaupun dengan cara mengorbankan kebahagiaanku. Terkadang bangsawan tidak harus memiliki apa yang ia inginkan bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLLAAA~ FANFICT INI SPECIAL HANYA UNTUK GLOOO MY CHAIRMATE :** ALL THE BEST BIRTHDAY GIRL!**


End file.
